overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Crime Forest
Summary A road leads through the forest from Rolling via Dran Valley, a 3 hour walk, and further to the Vatican. The paladins regularly explore along the road, making it difficult to find thieves, monsters and beasts along these. There's a forbidden area, a deep cave on barren land, that's not stored on the map. The evil influence of Marie Rose makes all types of skills unavailable, causing the 'weak' and 'confused' state. Shay's group used the entrance to loot travellers on their way to the Vatican.Chapters 120 and 995 Known Monsters * Wolf History Marie Rose has slept in the cave here for hundreds of years since she was sealed by the 2nd pope Chreshler and two of Rebecca's daughters. The 2nd pope's holy power could seal Marie Rose for a while, however, the next generations of the pope were incapable of fulfilling the mission. At the end of his life, the 2nd pope Chreshler was forced to die and to bind his ego by Pagma to the Sacred Wood Coffin in which Marie Rose will lie.Chapters 120 and 996-998 160 years before Grids second visit, Muller visited Chreshler's ego with the sleeping Marie Rose in the coffin. Amoract spread the rumor that Marie Rose, along with the great demons, would destroy humanity. Muller believed the rumor, but Chreshler's ego explained vampires to him and sent him back.Chapter 1000 Story Chapter 120-121 On the way to the Vatican, Grid was lured by Dong Pao into the entrance of the cave here to be looted by Shay's group. Believing that Grid, the Psychopath Butcher, couldn't use any skills there, Shay wants to measure its abilities. But Grid was fast like Shay's group and killed them thanks to the golden discs. Dong Pao, who begged for his life, was sucked out of his blood by the appearing Marie Rose. In response to Grid's request, Marie Rose spared Grid because the smell of Malacus' Cloak woke her up. Chapter 996-1000 Grid's second visit to the cave here aims to harvest minerals with evil influence and gambles that he could use them to buy Marie Rose's favor. After 40 minutes walking, before Grid turned to the pure white coffin in the middle of the space and noticed the bound ego of the 2nd pope Chreshler, Grid harvested an unidentified iron ore. Chreshler's ego blamed Grid for the disappearance of Marie Rose, a misunderstanding for which Grid contributed through Malacus' Cloak but was triggered by the weakened divine power of the coffin. After the clarifying conversation, Chreshler's ego showed Grid, lying in the coffin, his encounter with Pagma. Through this event, Grid becomes a Great Swordsman, receives Sword Energy, gets an update for Pagma's swordsmanship and the new dance Flower. Grid tests his new skills in the forest, has more conversations with Chreshler's ego, but then has to deal with the problems in his kingdom. Notes * The name of the forest, Crime Forest, is mentioned only once, when Grid enters it for the first time.Chapter 120 * The cave itself has no name yet. Grid even said it is a dungeon, but a dungeon always has a name.Chapter 995 * As Grid walks towards the Vatican from Rolling, he went south. When Grid later visits Shay's group, leaving Rolling, the cave is heading northeast. Shay's group must have walked very far before they noticed Grid. They must have walked 3 hours and more towards the Vatican.Chapters 119-120 and 995 | compare the details of the locations and directions Category:Locations Category:West Continent Category:Fields Category:West Continent Fields